


The Third war

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, was loyal to the gods until he was betrayed. Now scorned, he vows for revenge.HIATUS, SORRY!Post-HoO and Pre-ToAHope u guys like it
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Betrayal

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis. The greatest hero the world has ever seen. And suddenly, called to the olympian throne room, where he was betrayed.

“Hello, my fellow Olympians, I have called you today to discuss the future of Perseus Jackson.”

Poseidon, hearing what his brother said, immediately shouted,” Brother, we have discussed this. You promised…”

Zeus held up his hand, and silence was forced out of Poseidon.

“As you know, Perseus Jackson can serve as a potential… threat to us. He has grown strong during his time in tartarus, and I cannot have a threat to olympus running around, with partial control of the certain beast prophesied to be our downfall” He pointed at Bessie the ophiotaurus”So I wish to call this emergency meeting today, to BANISH him to the depths of Tartarus.”

Athena, who had been quite throughout Zeus’s speech, spoke,” Father, I do not like the boy, but I do not think there is evidence he will overthrow us. I do not think he hates us either. We tried to give him immortality, didn’t we?”

“Alas, Athena, we TRIED. That arrogant cockroach refused!” Hera boomed. “Plus, I was in his dreams before. When he regained his memory, he wanted to give me a ‘goddess sized slap’ or something. Not to mention he almost destroyed a PRIMORDIAL goddess, Akhyls, with her own poison!” 

Athena nodded. “It is true. Although I would not like to punish him, both Zeus and Hera have a point.”

Apollo muttered, “ But still he has helped us defeat the enemy, more than one occasion. Shouldn’t we thank him?”

“ENOUGH!” Yelled Zeus. “I want no more further discussion. All those in favour of conviction, please raise your hands.”

Poseidon watched in horror, as Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hades(present due to Zeus calling him in), Ares, Athena and Dionysius all raised their hands.

“Then it is decided that Perseus is banished from earth, into the depths of Tartarus.

When Percy woke up, something was wrong. He felt all the air tingling around him, like he didn’t belong in Camp Half-blood. In an instant, he was teleported to Olympus, where he stood in chains in front of the Olympian Council.

It was his least favourite uncle who addressed it. “Perseus Jackson. For your crime of having too much power, you are declared a threat to us. This council has voted, and the majority have voted to act. You are therefore banished to the depths of Tartarus for eternity. Thank you and have a good day.”

Percy cried out. He didn’t want to go back into the pit. His tongue wouldn’t work. His eyes sent pleading looks to the Olympians, who either blatantly ignored him(such as Ares) or sent him worried looks. His father sent him a white ball, and it was the gift to control water without needing to use a lot of energy. But there was nothing he could do. In his last minutes on earth, he prayed. I’m so sorry Annabeth. I’m so sorry, Mum. 

And in a brilliant flash of light, the two-time Hero of Olympus, the Son of Poseidon, leader to both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, disappeared into the unknown, the unknown that would change him completely in just a few weeks.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson is gone. After a few weeks, disapperances start to occur. The seven, Nico and Reyna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late

Something was wrong. When Percy didn’t show up for breakfast, they knew something was wrong. Percy isn’t like that. His sense of humor rivals that of Leo Valdez. The last time he didn’t show up, it was because Hera had kidnapped him. 

Jason went to the Poseidon cabin to find Percy. After being in there for around 12minutes or so, he came out. Something was horribly wrong. Jason had a look of panic in his eyes, and they wouldn’t meet anyone’s. Catching Annabeth’s eye, he gestured her towards the Big House.

There they stood, waiting for Chiron. Until Chiron came, Jason took it as the signal to break the news. Of course, Annabeth didn’t take it lightly. She was destroyed after hearing this piece of news. She ran into the Big House. Chiron clopped after her.

\---A few weeks later…----

The disappearances started. First it was Reyna. Frank broke them the bad news. They were on the way to Canada to retrieve some weapons when a horde of Hellhounds attacked. There were also empousai, loads of them. They overwhelmed Frank and Reyna. Right as Frank turned into a dragon and grabbed Reyna for escape, a hellhound bit that claw, making him drop Reyna right into the horde of monsters. Before he ended the connection, he said, “ I can swear I saw a person in a black cloak. If we find him, I'm gonna wring his neck.”

\----Reyna’s POV----

I woke up, in an underground cell. What had happened? I remember travelling with Frank, until he dropped me into the hellhounds. The last thing I remember was a guy, completely clad in black, with a silver mask, chaining me up.

“ Oh good, ur awake. Here’s your meal.” I looked around. Someone had slid a plate through the slot in the wall. “The Lord would like to meet you in about an hour.”

An hour later, a guard came. I was ready. I swung a punch on him, with enough force to cause a head concussion. It easily bounced off his chest.

“Curse of Achilles?” I asked. He nodded. Then he darted towards me. I tried to put up a fight, but I quickly realised that I was the weak one. He easily chained me and blindfolded me. Then, he whispered,” The boss would like to see you now.

When he removed my blindfolds, I was in a study. Like the praetor’s table in Camp. “Where am I?” I asked. The man replied,” My table.” He was the man, the man completely clad in black. “Modelled from that of the study of Camp Jupiter. Anyways, I just wanted to look at your face. Haven’t seen you in quite some time. But you're still that same old Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano.” I flinched at my full name. “That's not my name no more.” I growled. “He chuckled. Well I guess it's time for you to go back to your cell. Hadrian!” With a wave of his hand, I blacked out.

\----Man in Black----

I tried out my new powers. Water swirled. It was effortless. No way. Father was right. I thought: I will get my revenge, Zeus. Olympus will be in rubble. I am the Son of Poseidon, the Avenger. The leader of the new Rebellion. Lord Propinquus

\----Camp Half-Blood----

“Campers!” Chiron stamped his hoof. All noise died down. “ I bear grave news. Today a letter appeared on my desk. And it was sent from a guy who calls himself… Lord Propinquus.


	3. The faint warning, The Faint build-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I left this story here and forgot cos of my exams. Will try to update more.  
> Oh and Im gonna publish a new story soon.

“Hello, Camp Half-Blood. I am Propinquus, though due to formilarities I am to address this to you under the title of Lord. This is a letter sent as a heads-up.

I know you are weak. My forces outnumber you 3:1. Join me, and you can be spared. Oppose me, and I will destroy you. Zeus will be overthrown. In a matter of time, you will be too(unless you join me).

If you don’t accept my offer, you will be punished. This I will not reveal. RARA is with me. I know you all want her back. There are 2 possible ways. Phineas has told me. 

Don’t worry, I will not attack so soon. Prometheus has advised me to wait, gather reinforcements. And once I strike, it will be hell.

You might wonder, why I sent this, including some of my plans. Four simple words: I know your camp.”

\----Jason----

This man knew our every move. That's how he captured Reyna. RARA means Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. So he captured Reyna on their quest to retrieve weapons. Funny name though. The Avenger. I wonder what that means in Greek. I better go ask Annie.

\----Annabeth----

I ran back to my cabin. I knew something was up. He knew our every move， meaning just likea year ago, there was a spy here.That’s when Jason burst into my cabin. 

“Annabeth? That guy’s name is latin for Avenger. Do you know how to pronounce that in Greek?”

“Εκδικητής, meaning Avenger. Why?”

“Never mind, I thought of something. I gotta go to Camp Jupiter now. See ya. Tell Pipes and McShizzle that I’m leaving.”

She watched him step out of the door, unaware that that was the last time she was going to see him for a couple of days.

\----Reyna----

The next day, they hauled someone in. He was bruised, blindfolded, gagged and bond, meaning he had put up a good fight. They said something in Greek, then left the cell. I realised something. That man in the cloak was the Man In Black! Just then I heard my new “neighbour” stir. I immediately recognised that voice. 

“Jason?”

“Reyna?”

“By the gods! You're here!” I half-whispered. Didn’t want the guards to get too suspicious. “I was brought in a day ago. The leader wanted to meet me personally. What’s his name?”

“Propinquus. He also has Lordship, which apparently he hates. He sent a letter to Camp Half-Blood.”

That’s when the guards brought the second person that day. Another girl. This one was unconscious too, or soo it seemed. I managed to tell her stiff posture was planning to attack her guards. But what she didn’t know was that they had the curse of Achilles. 

BANG! She punched at the guards, but they didn’t even flinch. Instead, they grabbed her AGAIN, muttered something, and she went limp. Did they kill her?

\----Jason----

When they chained the girl up, in MY cell, muttered something, the darkness around her receded. I noticed something. Black punk clothes, silver bracelet, silver tiara, electric blue eyes. The girl was Thalia.

“Hey, Thals, wake up!”

Her eyes shot open. “Jason? Where are we?”

“An underground prison ran by a guy calling himself Pro-”

When the guy in question walked in, he walked straight to my sister. 

“Hello, Gra-”

“It’s just Thalia. I have no surname.”

“Ok, Pinecone Face.”

“SHUT UP! DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

“Okay, Pinecone GRACE”

That’s when my temper and hers both blew. We roared and thunder boomed. Lightning streaked down from the sky, I knew only 2 things, 1 my vision was blue, 2 I only had 1 thought, kill, rip, tear this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are less than halfway done, so don't expect an update anytime too soon :(


	4. So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permanent Hiatus Sorry!

Sorry to all of you who like this, but I have lost the inspiration to even finish writing this fic. Permenant Hiatus now. I might not even write my corssover fic anymore, but I will work on my latest fic. Sorry for this disappointment.


End file.
